dusk_crusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Claire Kelly
'''Claire Kelly '''is a former United States Army Combat Medic and also a former member of a Quarantine Unit hosted by USAMRIID. She currently serves in VWAT after an incident occurred resulting in the complete destruction of her unit at a research facility in California. Appearance Claire is a woman of moderate height and weight measuring in at about 5 feet 8 inches and weighing around 140 pounds. With regular exercise and proper dieting habits Claire manages to maintain a slim figure with minimal fat. She isn't overly athletic in appearance but she does possess a fair amount of muscle but not enough to be readily noticeable. Claire has pale skin on nearly eighty five percent of her body with the exception of her forearms which are frequently exposed to the sun due to the short sleeves of her uniform. She has long brown hair that she often keeps tied back in a ponytail in order to prevent it from getting in her eyes and light blue eyes. On her back she has a multicolored tattoo of a pair of angel wings which stretch from her shoulder blades and dips down beneath her waist. She also has a tattoo on her right shoulder of a quote from a the 1998 movie Saving Private Ryan which reads "Be not that far from me, for trouble is near; haste Thee to help me. Blessed be the Lord my strength, which teacheth my hands to war, and my fingers to fight. My goodness, and my fortress; my high tower, and my deliverer; my shield, and he in whom I trust; who subdueth my people under me. O my God, I trust in thee: let me not be ashamed, let not mine enemies triumph over me." -Private Daniel Jackson For casual clothing Claire often changes up her wardrobe depending on however she may feel wearing something expensive one day and something she picked up at a yard sale the next. One outfit that she tends to wear more than all others is an ensemble consisting of a pair of olive drab cargo pants and tan hiking boots along with a black t-shirt and white blouse. When in combat Claire wears a a US Army short sleeved ACU which consists of a pair of desert pattern camouflage BDU pants and a short sleeved ACU button up shirt that she wears a black sleeveless wicking shirt beneath. She also wears a pair of tan combat boots and a US army patrol cap. Her pants are held up using a nylon web belt. She also sports a pair of blank finger-less gloves and a tan bullet proof tactical vest. The vest is classified as a IIIA in terms of bullet resistance. Beneath her name patch on her uniform she has another patch that has her blood type on it for easier treatment if injured during combat. She has numerous pouches hanging from her belt to carry additional equipment. She also wears a drop leg holster on her right leg as she is a right handed shooter. Her vest has 2 handles on the shoulders in order to make it easier to drag her if injuries sustained in combat render her immobile. She also wears a pair of US Army dog tags around her neck that has her name, rank and blood type written on it along with her US Army Service number. She also has a knapsack with a red cross embroidered on it that she carries medical supplies in. Personality Claire is a friendly person and is often described by those who have served with her as easily approachable. This is due to the fact that Claire often attempts to stay an optimist in most situations trying to find the good in each situation and cling to it while ignoring the bad. To those treated in combat by her she is described as cool under pressure as she had treated wounded personnel while under fire. While in the field she takes her job quite seriously often losing her friendly persona and taking up a more stern one often not hesitating to give orders to those lower in rank around her while doing medical procedures if they are available to assist her. Claire has also been described as slightly reckless as she has rushed into cross fires in order to retrieve wounded personnel and drag them back to safety. Socially Claire is also quite outgoing and due to this often makes many friends. Outside of combat it is not rare to see Claire attempt to make a joke though her sense of humor leaves much to be desired. In a nutshell Claire is a friendly person to those she serves with and serious when it comes to her job. It is unknown what she thinks about fighting but due to a frown often seen on her face after combat it is believed that she dislikes violence regardless of reason or purpose but sees it as a necessary evil. History Early Life Claire was born and raised Category:Character Category:Human Category:V.W.A.T.